


Day 2

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 2

"Sorry?"

"Which was it - Afghanistan or Iraq?"

Damn, how does he know? My haircut? The cane? Maybe the tan lines... But he didn't really look at me...

"How do you feel about the violin?" 

He's been talking and I've just been watching his lips move -

"Sorry, what?"

"I play the violin when I'm thinking. Thometimes I don't talk for days on end, would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other."

Ohhhh, Mike told him...

"...You told him about me?"

Mike just grins at me.

"Not a word."

Damn, damn, damn....


End file.
